Quentin Richardson
Quentin Richardson (born April 13 1980 in Chicago, Illinois) is a professional basketball player, currently playing for the New York Knicks. He is a swingman. He is known by fans and friends alike as Q. Quentin was engaged to R&B singer and actress Brandy for over a year, but the engagement was broken off in October 2005. Collegiate career Richardson arrived at DePaul after leading Whitney Young to the state AA boys Basketball title in 1998. He averaged 17.9 points per game, and 10.2 rebounds per game in his two seasons at Depaul. He became the only player in school history to have 1,000+ points, 500+ rebounds, and 100+ 3 Point Fieldgoals. As a freshman, he was elected the Conference USA Player of the Year, and the Freshman of the year. Professional career Drafted out of DePaul University by the Los Angeles Clippers with the 18th pick of the 2000 NBA Draft, Richardson played four seasons with Los Angeles, averaging 12.0 points per game, including a 17.2 ppg season in 2003-04. During his early days with the Clippers, he was one half of the short lived Miles-Richardson connection, along with forward Darius Miles. In the 2004 offseason, he signed as a free agent with the Suns. In 2005, he won the NBA All-Star Three-Point Shootout. On March 30, 2005, Quentin Richardson set a new Phoenix Suns single-season record for three-point field goals, eclipsing the previous record of 199 set by Dan Majerle. Quentin finished the season with 226 three-pointers, co-leading the league with Kyle Korver. The Phoenix Suns finished that season with a league-best 62 wins and 20 losses. Richardson was traded from the Suns, along with 2005 draft pick Nate Robinson, to the Knicks in exchange for Kurt Thomas and Dijon Thompson in the offseason. Accomplishments *Conference USA Player of the Year in 1998-1999 *Conference USA Freshman of the Year in 1998-1999 *Won the 2005 NBA All-Star Three-Point Shootout Tragedy In December, 2005, Richardson's 31 year-old brother was shot outside his home in Chicago during a robbery. Three suspects were charged with the crime. This is the second brother Richardson has lost to homicide. When he was 12, his 23-year-old brother was killed on Chicago's South Side. His murder remains unsolved. Richardson also lost his mother, Emma, to breast cancer in the same year, along with his grandmother. He has a tattoo that says, "This period in my life gives me the strength to succeed." Richardson memorialized his brother with a tattoo on his right forearm, a permanent reminder that the toughest season of his career had little to do with the losses on the court. Under the phrase "I am my brother's keeper" is a portrait of Lee Richardson, who was murdered in December. His nickname, Catalyst, is inscribed beneath it. "It's going to always be around," Richardson said of the emotion surrounding his brother's death, "until I have a chance to get home and just completely recharge." External links *Profile at NBA.com Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin Richardson, Quentin de:Quentin Richardson